


Undertale Ship Stories

by Fandom_Finder55



Category: Undertale, Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, Classic Undertale, Fluff, Gay, More AUs to be added, Multi, NOBODY IS SHIPPED WITH FRISK, Post Pacifist mostly, The graphic warning is just for angst, Underfell, chill out y'all, if you have a problem with that go jump off a microwave, no real plot, non binary Frisk, these are just quick one shots for fun, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Finder55/pseuds/Fandom_Finder55
Summary: Just a collection of some random ships that I loveI dunno I'm not very good at descriptions, hahaThank you for reading!!((I DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS UNLESS I ASK LATER ON))





	1. Alphyne - Ocean Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small chapter but I hope it's just as cute ^-^

"C'mon! This is the best frikin day EVER!!" Undyne raced to the water, the sun baked sand flying under her feet. She joyously leapt from the edge of the shore up into the air, landing in the water with a giant cannonball splash. She didn't need to go back up for air but she did anyway, scanning the water for her date. When she didn't see Alphys in the ocean, she looked back at the beach. The lizard was at the edge of the water, hanging back a little. Undyne swam closer to the shore.

  
"C'mon, Doc! What's holding ya?" Undyne called. Alphys looked up from the sea with a start. "N-nothing! The s-sand just feels...n-nice..." she stuttered, looking down at the water again. Undyne grinned. "Come on in! There's no danger! And if there is I'll punch it in the face!" she announced, raising her fist out of the water. Alphys smiled nervously and reluctantly put a claw in the water. She drew it back almost instantly.

  
"N-no, I think I--I'll--I'll say o-out here--" she squeaked, backing up. Undyne stood up. "Can't you swim? It's really not that bad! It's the perfect temperature!" she insisted. Alphys flinched and then she realized what was keeping her. "You can't swim?"

  
Alphys nodded once, reddening. Undyne blinked and then laughed, getting a confused look from the lizard. "You coulda just said something!" Undyne said, walking out of the water over to her. She scooped up Alphys, who squeaked again, and she plunged back into the ocean before she could react. Alphys let out a small scream and scrambled to tighten her grip, making Undyne laugh again. "I've got you! Chill out!"

  
The lizard stopped her struggles and stilled, breathing shallowly. "Deep breath, Al. I got you." Undyne said again, floating calmly in the water. Alphys closed her eyes and took a strained breath, relaxing. "There we are! See, it's nice!" Undyne flicked water at her, making her giggle. Alphys looked around at the ocean. "Y-yea...it is n-nice..."

  
"Told you." Undyne kissed Alphys's forehead, making the lizard instantly redden again.


	2. Soriel - A Spoonful Of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a little under the weather, but his goat wife is there for him -v-

MISS TORIEL--!!" Toriel nearly dropped her phone at the screech that sounded from it. She hesitantly put it up to her ear again. "Papyrus? What is it?" She heard a deep breath on the other line and she held out away from her ear again before he could shout. "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY BROTHER, HE'S LAZIER THEN USUALLY AND HE'S COUGHING AND HE'S REALLY HOT AND HE WON'T EVEN EAT HIS KETCHUP SOMETHING IS VERY WRONG!!!" Papyrus yelled panickedly.

  
Toriel sighed and put the phone back to her ear. "Stay calm, my child. Sans sounds like he's just ill. You can bring him over and I'll see to him, if you like." she offered. "THANK YOU LADY ASGORE I'LL BE RIGHT--" Papyrus hung up before he even finished his sentence. Toriel rolled her eyes and smiled. The poor skeleton overreacted way to much, but he was very enthusiastic. She put the phone down and headed to the door.

  
She intended to go outside and wait at the Ruin's doors for them, but she heard banging on the house door before she even got to it. She opened it hurriedly and saw Papyrus standing there, his brother in his arms. "Dear child, you ran all the way here from Snowdin?" Toriel asked, concerned.   
"NOT TO WORRY, LADY ASGORE! I HAVE VERY LONG LEGS!" he panted. He looked down at Sans, worry written all over his face. His brother had his eyes closed and his face was flushed blue, meaning his magic was taking strain. He was breathing consistently but shallowly. "PLEASE TAKE CARE OF HIM, I'M--I'M VERY WORRIED." Papyrus admitted quietly.

  
"Of course, of course! Bring him in!" Toriel held the door open and stood back. Papyrus entered and made his way to the fireplace room, gently laying his brother on the chair. Sans didn't respond to the movement. "I'll make some soup and pie, child. Would you care for a place to sit?" Toriel asked. Papyrus nodded, not taking his eye sockets off Sans. "THANK YOU, YES PLEASE..." Toriel went to the kitchen and brought a chair back from the table. Papyrus accepted it and turned it backwards, sitting and folding his arms on the back.

  
"Relax, Papyrus. Your brother will be alright before you know it." Toriel assured him. He nodded, lowering his head so it was resting on his arms. Toriel sighed and left to the kitchen.

  
\- -

  
Empty plates sat on the table, Papyrus and Toriel having finished their pie. Toriel was kneeling next to Sans, who'd woken up. "Just have a little soup, Sans. It'll make you feel better." She held the spoon closer but he turned away. "m'good..." he muttered. "SANS, QUIT BEING RUDE AND HAVE LADY ASGORE'S FRESHLY MADE SOUP!" Papyrus insisted, putting his hands on his hips. Sans closed his eyes and shook his head. "i'm...goin' to grillby's...." he said weakly, raising his hand to snap and teleport away. "Sans." Toriel put her paw on his hand, lowering it. His face flushed a deeper blue and he looked at her. "Please, just rest." She insisted.

  
He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes again. Toriel held out the spoon again and he ate the soup on it, making a face instantly. He swallowed it and then coughed. "wha' the--the heck is in that soup--" he coughed again. "Medicine. It'll help with your fever." Toriel explained. Sans turned away a second time. Papyrus opened his mouth to scold his brother again, but Toriel beat him to it.

  
"Sans, you have 1 HP, now you eat your soup no matter if it tastes bad before your sickness gets worse!" she pressed, looking at him sternly. Sans looked down, his expression angry. He didn't like his weaknesses getting brought up. It was just a little cold. But he knew Toriel was right.

  
"...fine." He ate more soup, swallowing it quickly to end the taste. He tasted something sweet after the bitterness, though. Toriel read the confusion on his face. "Sugar. It helps it go down easier." she said, smiling. He grinned back. "i'm...lucky to have you to take care of me, tori..." he said gratefully. "Anytime, Sans." she answered with a gentle smile, handing him the bowl so he could eat on his own. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> HOORAH I GOT MY CHARGER BACK!! WOO!! 
> 
> I'm just gonna update this whenever, it's just for fun so :p
> 
> Thank you lovelies for reading!!!


End file.
